


guilty pleasure

by changbinpls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, I Am Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is cursed, ass fingering, but just found it in my apple notes again and i kinda liked it lol so here you go again, but nothing bad happens, chan is a little too daddy so ooc?, chan notices, dom chan, felix is worried bc chan finds out, felix reads smut on ao3, i posted this a year ago but deleted it, it gets spicy, sub lix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinpls/pseuds/changbinpls
Summary: Chan walks into Felix empty room just to find out he was jerking off to a chanlix fic a few moments ago.“Imagining Felix jerking himself off to the thought of him doing such things to his body... Felix fucking himself with his fingers, setting a hand on the tip of his dick and gasping from the touch, whimpering at the thought of Chan's fingers filling him up...”i’m sorry, i am bad at summaries, but this is exactly the smutty chanlix fic you need right now.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is !fiction! and i do not assume their sexuality or that they’re having a relationship or whatever.  
> if you don’t like MM fics please do not read it this is very explicit.
> 
> oh also i’m very bad at writing endings, i always try to add a little aftercare but i just get too lazy in the end i’m sorry

“Felix, are you there?”

Bang Chan carefully opened the door to his room, but Felix wasn't there.

He still entered without hesitating. it was quite dark, the only light in the room was coming from Lix laptop, which was left opened on his bed.

The leader couldn't resist checking on what he was lastly doing on the computer, so he went over to the bed and risked a look, but already in the next moment, he wished he wouldn't have been that curious.

First he thought Felix was studying for something, because the opened window had nothing but text on it. As he took a closer look, he rubbed his eyes in disbelieve.

Some fragments of words were catching his eye, he especially saw his and Felix name often, lewd words were forming sentences his brain couldn't process.

He scrolled up to the beginning of the page, before he realized, that this, what he found was a smutty fan fiction about him and his best friend Felix.

He couldn't stop himself from taking a seat on Felix bed and reading the whole thing, the words were forming visible pictures in his head, he had to imagine every single action in this, he was kissing Felix in his mind, licking and biting his neck.

He could feel a bulge developing in his pants.

_Fuck_.

He tried to distract himself, he couldn't allow his dick to get hard from that.  _ Stop it stop it stop it. _

he had to put the laptop away, this was enough. he needed to stop himself. 

He placed Felix laptop back to the place where he found it, while spotting a bottle of lube from the corner of his eye. A shiver run down his spine.  Did he jerk off to this?

His view wandered to the ground, where he found a few wrinkled tissues. His dick twitched in his pants.  _Oh my god_...

Imagining Felix jerking himself off to the thought of Bang Chan doing such things to him... Felix fucking himself with his fingers, setting a hand on the tip of his dick and gasping from the touch, whimpering at the thought of Chan's fingers filling him up...

He lead his hand to his growing bulge, stroking his thumb over it few times.

_fuck it_.

He was so turned on, he had no self-control anymore. he stuck his hand inside of his waistband, moving it all the way down to his half-boner, before he began to move his hand up and down on it, he did it fast, with his precum working as natural lube it took not long until he was close.

His post-orgasmic excitement faded real quick when he heard the toilet flush running in Felix bathroom.  Fuuck Felix was in the bathroom the whole time. He needed to leave immanently, he couldn't risk bringing both of them in such an embarrassing situation.

His heart was racing, he panicked. He tried to move as quietly as possible, but he stumbled over something laying on the floor and fell right on Felix desk, reflexively trying to hold on something to soften the fall, but he accidentally grabbed Felix huge gaming monitor, which fell off the desk and instead of helping him to not make any loud noises it smashed on the floor, with the loudest crash he could have imagine.

Felix was just about to wash his hands, wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers, when he suddenly heard an earsplitting noise coming from his bedroom.

_What the fuck was that_?!

He ran to the door and quickly opened it, the light of the bathroom lamp illuminated his room, his heart dropped when he saw his expensive monitor laying on the ground, the stand was completely broken off and there was a big crack in the middle of the screen. He couldn't explain how this could happen, no one was in his room, neither did he hear anyone enter. “How...”

He bend down to pick up the demolished monitor, when he saw a foot sticking out underneath his desk.

He froze. There was someone hiding under his desk.

Building up his courage, he moved his head down to check who was sitting there, in his dark room, under his table, hiding from him.

His eyes shot wide open when he recognized his leader, legs bent to his chest, his mouth was covered with both of his hands, holding his breath.

He was glad at first.

“Chan?!” He laughed. “What are you doing under my...”

Then it hit him. He took a look over his shoulder into the direction of his bed, seeing his laptop laying there, still open, the tab he was lastly looking at was still on the screen, the lube, The tissues, everything was build up there so obvious, that everyone could easily figure out what exactly Felix was doing a few minutes ago.

None of them said a word, both were looking at each other shocked, in disbelieve.

Anxiety hit him, did Chan see what he was reading? When did he enter the room? Felix hasn't been in the bathroom for too long, maybe he didn't see what he was looking at, Maybe he just saw the lube and the tissues, which should be awkward enough for Chan to try to sneak out, right?

But what if he saw it? He couldn't just ask him. Would he act like he didn't see it?! He couldn't risk him leaving like this. He needed to find an excuse for the case that he did read it. But if he didn't read it he would be exposing himself.  _Oh my god_.

He let his shaking body sink down l, right next to Chan, who finally started breathing again.

Felix tried to read his face, but it was impossible. He looked shocked, but who wouldn't in that situation? he was obviously hiding and got caught.

His breath was going pretty fast, but this was probably because he held it for at least thirty seconds. And there was something else in his face, something he never saw on his leader, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Felix needed to know what happened.right now. he couldn't stand this situation any longer, his thoughts were spinning in his head.

He often thought about Chan having the same desire towards him, he imagined so many different scenarios, in which they would end up making out or even more, but he was a hundred percent sure, that it was and will only ever be a wish so what would someone, who doesn't feel the same way, think about someone getting off to the thought of being fucked by him?!

“Did you see it?” Felix finally asked with a shaky deep voice.

Silence.

Chan didn't say anything in response, he just looked down to his knees, biting his lip.

“Hyung...” Felix tried it again. “Did you see what's on the laptop?” His heart was about to explode, he wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

Bang Chan still gave no response.

He must have seen it. He would react different if he didn't see it, wouldn't he?

Felix almost teared up, this was the most embarrassing moment in his entire life, he just wanted to disappear right now. He needed to change his strategy, he just somehow needed to talk his way out of that.

He began to jiggle painfully. “You know what you saw... it was just, I was just...” He bursted into laughter to cover his panic. ”You know, a friend told me that these exist and... and I ahaha I had to see that with my own eyes.” Chan was still looking at his knees. “It's hilarious, you need to read that, hahaha, so entertaining.”

He stopped talking, waiting for his leaders response. There was no way he would believe this stupid excuse.

“Well I wanted to ignore what I saw but...” Chan lifted his head, looking Felix right in the eye. “It was indeed very entertaining.”he leaned forward, biting his lip again.

A shiver went through Felix whole body.

Chan looked down to Felix mouth, coming even closer. “So you're telling me the lube right next to that fic and the tissues right next to your bed were just a coincidence?”

Having his hyung that close let his dick twitch, he moved his legs, to cover his growing erection, but Chan seemed like he did already notice the tent in his pants.

The older raised an eyebrow. “And you're telling me that it's totally normal to read a smutty story about you and your leader in the middle of the night and it's just because you were curious?”

Now it was Felix turn to hold his breath.

“I...” He didn't know what to say. He couldn't order his thoughts what the fuck was going on here? Felix heart was beating so fast, he was sure Chan was able to hear it.

He hid his face in his hands when he suddenly felt a fingertip running over the bare skin of his thighs.

The blonde gasped, removed his hands, just to see Bang Chan, still looking at him with the same expression he couldn't assign before. There it was again, just way, way more intense than a few moments ago.

Bang Chan added more fingers to the soft skin of his thigh, while slowly moving his hand up.

“Chan...what...” he breathed. He wanted to protest, he was sure Chan had no idea what he was doing there, but he shut silent when he felt waves of tingling excitement running through his whole body while the hand arrived the inner of his leg.

Another gasp, followed by a shaky breath was what Chan got in response. His whole body was shaking.

“I know what you were doing, Felix.” Chan whispered, his face was so close to his own that he could feel him breathing. “I regretted reading it at first but...” He leaned forward, what made Felix fall over on his back awkwardly. “You know, imagining you getting of to this...”

Felix watched Chan placing both of his hands besides his head on the floor, he was now completely bend over the boy. “Lets just say... I really liked it.” He whispered with the cockiest smirk Felix could have imagine.

Fuck .

What was happening here? He liked it? The younger was so turned on, he felt like he could come just by the thought of what was happening right now.

“Do you want me to do what the Chan in that fic did?”

Felix let out a deep moan in response, it was everything he managed.

This seemed to be enough for Chan to reduce their distance to the minimum, before his mouth covered Felix' into a kiss. Another moan escaped him, he opened his mouth almost automatically, Chan teasingly slid his tongue over Felix bottom lip a few times, before he pushed it in.

He stroked inside his mouth, slow and certain, he was gentle, even though his breath was going fast into his mouth. Arousal pounded through him.

Felix lost it. All the nights, stroking his own dick, imagining Chan kissing him like this, he was melting under it.

He couldn't prevent his hips from thrusting up against his leaders thigh, he moaned, when his dick touched it. Every little contact was enough to push him to the edge right now.

But he still wanted more.

He needed to be touched by Chan, he wanted to feel his fingers filling him up, just as he felt his own fingers every night, imagine them to be Chans instead of his.

“Hyung...ahh” Felix mumbled between their kiss, pushed his erection against his leaders leg harder. “please...” He begged for his touch.

Chan moved his knees beside the freckled boys hips and teasingly moved down his lower body, Felix felt Chris dick touching his skin for a short moment, now knowing that he was just as aroused as him, let precum drip off his already pulsating cock.

Felix once again thrust his hips in the air, this time, their erections met. Both boys were hissing from the touch. Chan moved down his body, continuously rubbing their sensitive parts against each other, both Chan and Felix were whining into the others mouth, the blondes head was spinning, he could already feel the burning sensation growing in his stomach, he was close.

But the leader stopped his movements and broke their kiss, a string of mixed saliva was still connecting their mouths. Felix whined in disappointment, he was pleading for his touch.

The younger observed Chan moving his hands to the waistband of Felix boxers, he stripped them off, before his dick sprung free against his stomach, leaving a patch of precum on it.

“Look how aroused you are” Chan said, he only got a desperate whimper in response.

Felix hid his face under his arms, being exposed like that in front of the person he had the lewdest fantasies about was embarrassing, but Chan grasped his wrists and pulled them away.

“I wanna see your face during this,Felix.” He led his hand down, placed it right next to Felix member and slowly stroked the sensitive skin, moving his fingertips over his length, rubbing his thumb on the tip, spreading the natural lube all over the place where it was requested the most.

Felix tiny moans were filling up the room, he thrust his hips up and down with every movement Chan made. He finally grasped his length and pumped his erection, slowly at fist, but his movements were getting faster soon.

Again, Felix felt the pre-orgasmic excitement growing in him. “Hyung... I'm...ah...I'm close..”

But then again, Bang Chan stopped.

Felix felt like crying, he needed to release so badly, it almost hurt.

“I don't want you to come like this.” Chan whispered. “Turn around.” Felix heart dropped. He was glad he didn't came just by what he said.

He did what he was asked for immediately, he moved his body around, facing the mattress. Felix could hear his leader walking over to the bed, to get the lube, he was still unable to realize what was happening here.

Felix winced, when he felt an icy-cold drop of lube falling right on his crack.

He was a little scared about what was about to happen next, but more than this, he was overshadowed by his boner throbbing painfully against the floor. Excitement grew in him.

He sighted, as he felt Chans hands on him, resting on his cheeks. They were big enough to cover everything, he slowly began to squeeze his ass with his vascular hands, before he gently spread his cheeks apart,his thumb rubbing along the inside of his crack, not touching were he wanted him the most.

Felix impatiently whined from the tease and bucked his hips up, to make clear what he wanted, but Chan apparently wasn't done teasing him yet.

The leader glided his finger over his hole,but the touch only lasted half a second, instead of going on where he was, he moved his fingers down to his balls, Lix gasped when he felt a finger carefully running over the sensitive skin, so tight from how hard he was.

'Hyung, please...” he whimpered.

“Please what?” Chan asked, still stroking his balls with his soaking wet finger.

“Please...” He pushed his hips up again, showing him what he was asking for. “...just”

“You want me to touch you here...?” Chan whispered while stroking his fingers up between his cheeks again.

“nghh, yes...” his hips stuttered.

Felix could feel Chans forefinger moving over his hole, slowly, carefully, he groaned from the sensation.

“Have you been touching yourself down there before, Felix?” He teasingly circled his finger over the tight muscle, making the younger lose his mind.

“I...” He was so turned on, his mind went blank. “y-yes, I have” Felix whined.

“Where you thinking about me doing it instead of you?” He slowly began to push his finger against Felix asshole.

“ahh... yes -yes...” he moved his ass back against Chans hand. “i was thinking about hyung doing it for me...”

Felix could hear a deep moan from behind, before Chan finally pushed in. He hissed at the feeling, not because it hurt, but because he was longing for it for so long. He could feel himself clench around Chan, his body was screaming for more.

He was pulling out the finger a bit, just to push it back in, even further than before. Both were moaning, Felix from the feeling of being filled up, Chan probably by the sight he was having right now.

Chan slowly fucking his finger in and out, combined with the deep breaths of arousal coming from behind were setting his body on fire.

Felix whined when Chan removed the finger, only to let go a satisfied moan when he pushed back two fingers in instead.

The leader continued moving his fingers like before, slowly, teasingly, he was curling his finger, searching for Felix prostate.

“You're so tight...you feel so good...” Chan moaned, just as he found the sweet spot.

Lix moaned at that, the praising combined with his hyungs hands building such a strong and deep pleasure, a pleasure he was never able to reach for himself.

He was overwhelmed by that. Chan pushed down hard inside of him, gently fucking him with his hand, the pressure in his stomach build and build, he began to thrust his hips back against the movements, together with the feeling of his dick, covered in precum sliding over the smooth surface of the floor.

Bang Chan reached for his cheek again, he was spreading them wide. And it was the feeling of being stretched, being so exposed in front of his leader, what finally sent Felix over the edge.

“Hyung, I'm...ah...I'm cuming!” He whimpered, tears were filling the corners of his eyes, Chan sped up his movements, got in as deep as even possible, before Felix turned into a twitching, moaning mess, spreading his cum all over the floor and his own stomach.

Chan carefully removed his fingers and laid down right next to him.

The older put his hand on Felix head, petting his forehead with his thumb, Felix felt so secure, he could've fall asleep right here, right now.

“Thank you...” Felix said, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Chan picked him up and carried him to the bed, covered him with the blanked and joined him, Felix buried his head in the soft pillow, turned to his hyung and embraced him with his arms and legs, before he fell asleep.


End file.
